On Top of The World
by Larlyn062509
Summary: Edward Cullen has it all. He's young, Handsome, owns his own business, anad has the world falling at his feet. On the outside everything is perfect. but..Can he make it in this crazy world alone?
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Twilight. Although we all wish we did.

* * *

As I walked into the building of my respected place of work people scattered. I smiled as I noticed my office secretary Bethany, smoothing out her already too short skirt and flashing me a winning smile. I winked as I walked past and grabbed my mail. "Good Morning Mr. Cullen, My thats a handsome suit you're wearing today."

"Thank you Bethany." I replied as I walked towards the elevator and hit the button to be taked up to the 96th floor. As I entered the lift I noticed the prior occupants spread apart as I climbed aboard. "Good Morning Mr. Cullen" they all replied in usion. I left my response to a simple nod as we were rushed up into the sky. Once the 96th floor was reached I smoothly exited the lift and walked towards my office.

Before I opened my door I checked my messages with susan my assistant. "I need a veti double double as soon as you get a chance doll." As I finished my statement I opened my office and closed the door as I heard her reply "Right away Mr. Cullen." As I situated myself at my desk I heard my phone buzz, when I picked up I heard susan on the line.

"Your mother on line one sir." With that I quickly pressed the key on my telephone pad. "Heyy mom, how was fiji with dad? I ment to call last night but was up late working, I must have fallen asleep." "Oh dear, It was lovely thank you for asking, I was acutally just calling to remind you, you have the interview with entertainment weekly at 2 today and my new designer will be in at 3 to take mesurments of your office for me to redecorate next week. Oh hunny I have to go, mommy loves you kiss kiss doll."

"Bye mom, love you too." I replied as she hung up. As I set the phone on the reciver Susan rushed in with my coffee. "Sorry for the delay Mr. Cullen. Here you go. Anything else sir?" I smiled at how flushed she was, Every day that woman got more and more frazzled. "That will be all for now Susan, Thank you."

As She shut the door to my office I grabbed my coffee and stood to look out the window scanning my office. I watched the cars on the street and the hustle and bustle of the city below. As I did only one thought crossed my mind. "Its good to be King."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**I do not own twilight. **

**This story was a dream that I had. I am not sure where I will take it but I am totally opened to your ideas and thoughts so please share them in a pm or review!**

* * *

**The day was passing rather slowly, I was just finishing my lunch when Susan came over the intercom. "Mr. Cullen, the woman from entertainment weekly is here for the interview." **

**"Send her in Susan." I quickly stood up and walked to the door. In walked a woman with Blonde hair and blue eyes, who seemed lovely but the wedding band on her finger was a instant turn off. "Mr. Cullen, thank you so much for doing this, my name is Jessica Newton." "The pleasure is all mine Mrs. Newton, please take a seat." I replied as I pointed to a sitting area in my office.**

**She gracefully positioned herself on the couch as I reclined in a chair across from her. "Okay, Mr. Cullen, so twenty-five seems like a very young age to own your own business, how did you get your start?" I inwardly rolled my eyes at her question. It seemed that every interview started the same. "Please call me Edward. Lets see, well I graduated early from High School at the age of sixteen, from there I recieved a full scholarship from Harvard University, where I studied criminal justice. I graduated Summa Cum Lade 8 years later, and took my internship at Denali & co. and from there I started up my own firm."**

**I grinned as her mouth dropped open a bit. "Wow...Okay next question. Who would you say has been your biggest support system, ya know, who's your hero?" "My parents." I replied and chuckled. "They have always told me to do what makes me happy and have always stood behind me 100 and 10%" She giggled, more to herself than anything and kept the questions coming. by the time we were done I had answered everything from my favorite color to birthmarks on my body it seemed. as I escorted her to the elevator and bid her goodbye, I seen the heavy doors smoothly part. **

**Behind them, dressed in a simple black dress, red cardigan sweater and thick black rimmed glasses was the most beautiful creature I had EVER laid eyes on. As she walked passed me I couldn't help but turn and follow her with my eyes. She had chocolate locks that fell to the middle of her back, peaches and cream skin and a smile to die for. When she reached Susan's desk I looked at my watch. 3pm on the dot. "Hello, I am here from Mrs. Cullen's creations, I am here to measure Mr. Cullen's office for her?" **

**I rushed to Susan's desk and almost tripped in the few steps it took me to get there. "I'm Mr. Cullen." I said almost out of breath. As she turned and looked at me my breath caught. She had the most soulfull eyes I had ever seen. They were brown and although I thought the color to be very boring, I felt as if I could read her mind. "Hello Mr. Cullen, I'm Bella, Bella Swan."**


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Swan. It was like music to my ears. I smiled politely to her as she followed me into my office. As I sat behind my desk she quickly got to work. Pulling out a tape measurer and a camera, she set to taking pictures and making notes. As she bent down to align the measurer I couldn't help but look at how her dress formed to her body. She had beautiful legs. They seemed toned and strong.

"She must work out" I thought as I watched her rise back to her feet.

Within twenty minutes her job was complete and she was pulling me out of my daze.

"Excuse me? Mr. Cullen. I'm finished now, and I know how much your mother hates tardiness. I'll just excuse myself. You look somewhat preoccupied."

"Ms. Swan!" I seemed to shout a bit loudly.

"I was just thinking I have a benefit to attend tonight for my mother and no one to accompany me, I was thinking maybe you would like to join?"

WOW! Did I really just say that? OUT LOUD? I had never been so forward with a woman in all my life... I actually never had to be and now I was even sweating as silence filled the room.

"Mr. Cullen. I would love to but in all honesty you don't even know me, and with such short notice, I would not be able to dress accordingly."

"Nonsense I will send a dress on loan, and will need you ready by 8:30. It would be my honor to have someone as lovely as you on my arm. Just leave your address with Susan at the desk and I will take care of the rest. I wont take no for an answer."

"Well since you put it like that, sure, I would love to go with you. I'll see you at 8:30 then. Goodbye Mr. Cullen."

"Please call me Edward."

"Goodbye Edward."


End file.
